Ciel is sick!
by nestyuu
Summary: When Ciel falls ill and cannot even take his pill, how can Sebastian help his master to take the pill and get better?
1. Chapter 1

-Sebastian's Point of View-

Sebastian did his usual job everyday; dressing up, waking the rest of the crew and preparing tea for his master. What tea would bocchan like to drink today? Sebastian thought to himself and decided on preparing Earl Grey Tea. Besides, his little bocchan was Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

He started his "journey" towards Ciel's room, brisk walking through the corridors, constantly checking his watch. "I'm late by 3 minutes!" Sebastian muttered to himself, pushing the cart with the pot of Earl Gray tea and a cup equally exquisite. Not that he would break any of these ceramics no matter how fast he goes.

Finally reaching the designated room, Sebastian knocked thrice before going in, lest his bocchan nagged at him for his rudeness again. Although he does like to see his bocchan slightly annoyed at times, it was fun to disturb someone as serious as Ciel.

"Bocchan, your tea is served."

"Bocchan, today's tea would be Earl Grey Tea. It suits your title don't you think?"

"Bocchan? Are you awake?"

Sebastian thought it slightly weird that his young master hasn't yet woken up. Usually he would be awake even before Sebastian came to wake him. He gave Ciel a little shake and yet the sleeping Earl did not move at all. Feeling concern for his master's well being, Sebastian place the back of his palm on Ciel's forehead.

-Ciel's Point of View-

Ciel in his sleep, vaguely heard someone calling him twice? Or was it thrice? Suddenly, he felt something cold touch his forehead. Who dares to touch me, Ciel Phantomhive? he thought to himself. Nothing was registering well in his head, which was hurting slightly and his body felt like it was burning up.

Even the tea Sebastian has brought for him this morning did not settle well; "Sebastian! Bring that tea away immediately!" Ciel said trying to make it sound like an order, yet the sentence came out sounding more like a whisper. Nonetheless, Sebastian did as he was told and came back in what felt like minutes to the sick Earl lying on the bed, with a hot towel and some medicine.

"Bocchan, you should have told me earlier you were sick! Now the Earl Grey Tea I prepared has gone to waste."

"…"

"Oh well, would you like something to eat before taking your medicine, young master?"

"Soup"

"Yes, my lord."

After Sebastian left the room, Ciel thought of the amount of work he would have to do the next day and attempted to walk towards his workroom. Somehow, he couldn't even find the strength to get out of bed, still suffering from his headache and decided to pull his blanket over himself and get back to sleep.

- Sebastian's Point of View -

"Young Master is sure troublesome at times isn't he?"

Sebastian began preparations for the soup he had to boil for his bocchan. Chopping apples and pears into bite size pieces, he placed them into the pot of boiling water further adding his special ingredients. Sebastian wondered if Ciel would like something sweet to eat after taking his medicine making the decision to make some desserts since he had time while waiting for the soup.

After an hour, Sebastian scooped a bowl of soup, took his desert and started his way to Ciel's room yet again. He figured his master wouldn't know if he had knocked on the door before entering or not thus walking into the room without any warning.

Seeing his master's sleeping face, he couldn't help but feel sympathy towards humans who suffer from sickness. Glad that he would never had to go through this at all.

Waking Ciel up for the second time, Sebastian positioned Ciel's pillow such that his young master could sit up right comfortably.

"Bocchan, you soup is ready. Shall I feed you? I don't think you can mange it yourself today."

"…Fine but only today."

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian replied, smirking slightly at his master.

"What soup is this Sebastian?"

"Apple and pear soup, bocchan. Do you like it?"

"Mmm I guess it isn't too bad for something new."

- Ciel's Point of View-

"Give me my medicine now"

"Yes, bocchan"

Ciel had never liked swallowing pills much, so he decided to make sure the pills go down by eating Sebastian's desserts he saw him brought up just now. It was even worse when Ciel couldn't get the pills to go down in one gulp, the bitter taste started to fill his mouth. Disgusted by the bitterness compared to his usual taste for sweet treats, he tried another gulp of water and succeeded.

"Bocchan, your desert for today is chocolate mousse. Hopefully it gets rid of the bitter taste of the medicine. Can you manage this yourself?"

"You idiot! I am not that weak! Give me the dessert!"

Sebastian left the Ciel to finish his dessert as he left to clear the soup bowl. Ciel hadn't yet finished his dessert when he started to feel sick in the stomach. He started to run for the bathroom, hurling out the contents of his stomach in the toilet. Just how am I going to get well when I cannot even swallow the pills? Ciel contemplated as Sebastian followed the hurling sounds towards the bathroom.

"Bocchan…"

This was the worst Ciel had ever felt, and one of the first times he had seen Sebastian actually worried about him. Carefully wiping his mouth with a hot towel, wiping his body and helping him to change. Ciel let himself rest against the body carrying him, bridal style, to his bed. He was too sick to bother scolding or being angry with his butler for treating him like a woman.

"Bocchan, since you cannot swallow your pills without any food, I know a new way for you to take your pills. Would you care to try?"

Ciel nodded slightly before dozing off again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. ^^ Thanks for your reviews and encouragement. Sorry for the late upload! Some of you have guessed the direction of the story so I hope it meets your expectations. ;D I still suck at the lemon part of the story.

- Previously -

"Bocchan, since you cannot swallow your pills without any food, I know a new way for you to take your pills. Would you care to try?"

Ciel nodded slightly before dozing off again.

- Continue -

Sebastian made his way back to the room; very aware of the small figure he was carrying in his arms. He was aware of how much affection he was showing to someone whose soul he would soon devour. Even before Claude, that demon, mentioned how much Sebastian seemed too concerned over one small human, he knew his affections were not one that was normal.

Even though the journey to Ciel's room was not long, Sebastian deliberately walked slower, listening his young master's soft breathing, the slow beating of his heart and how the eye patch hides the contract between his young master and him. The intelligence Ciel had to have control over the Phantomhive household at such a young age, making his soul smell even better then the other humans like Alois. How dare that little that human steal his bocchan's soul? Even for one second, he cannot allow anyone else to contaminate his food, his life, and his love?

Love?

Could that be true?

Unknowingly, Ciel turned to face Sebastian's chest and cuddled in a little closer, feeling a little warmer with each second in Sebastian's arms.

Feeling his body dip against the softness of the bed, Ciel woke up to see Sebastian unbuttoning his shirt. The butler then helped his master to don a clean shirt, leaving the room to bring a box of pills for Ciel. Aware that his master was awake, Sebastian deliberately took off one of the two apparels his bocchan was wearing; his underwear, without warning.

"Sebastian! What in the world are you trying to do? Aren't you going to give me my pills?"

"Ah bocchan, you are awake. Didn't you agree to try a new method of taking pills without swallowing?"

"Yes I did but…THIS?"

"Well bocchan, there are only two ways to go about this situation."

"NO. I refuse this treatment. Sebastian this is an order."

"My lord, I have to make sure you don't die before you complete your wish."

"I will not die from a fever! Bring me some water."

"Bocchan, what if you choke to death while swallowing the pills? You and I know you have problems just swallowing them. Please cooperate, we will be done as soon as possible" and in a softer voice, Sebastian muttered to himself: "unless I lose control, somehow…"

"Get on with it then. What are you standing there for?"

"My my, Bocchan is as cute as always~"

Sebastian flipped the little boy onto his back after removing the underwear completely. This was a once in a lifetime chance that he would be able to give such an intense treatment like this; he wanted his young master to enjoy it completely.

Ciel saw Sebastian's hand reaching for the drawer next to his bed, taking out a bottle of red colored liquid. He didn't think much of that bottle of slime or he couldn't think anymore than he wanted to because…

"AH!"

Ciel felt a warm liquid sliding down in between his two cheeks, smelling slightly strawberry scented. The fact that he couldn't see his butler heightened his senses even more than before. What was his one hell of a butler going to do next? Does Ciel even want to find out?

He found out sooner than later, immediately feeling something hard and small making its way into his small pink hole while he clenched his muscles at the sudden intrusion. Relaxing after he thought the whole pill has went in, Sebastian pushed a second one in, slowly, deliberately. Watching his bocchan's hole sweetly sucking in the pill without any probing, while the owner clutched the pillow his head was resting on, sweat forming on his forehead.

With such a treat in front of him, Sebastian felt the material of his pants pressing against his constantly growing arousal, forming a slight triangle, wanting to escape. Already losing his control from the start of the "treatment", he removed his glove to stare at the contract while covering his fingers with the slick oil.

Pressing a digit into the warm cavern, he felt Ciel's muscles contract once again against the bigger intrusion. They seem to be massaging his finger, keeping it constantly warm.

"Sssssebassstiann nghn"

"Bocchan, you seem to be enjoying this as much as I am."

"hah…hah… what ah… are you saying?"

"Nothing my lord, hearing your breathing I know you are excited"

Sebastian felt the tip of his finger touching the pills that were inside, forcing them to go deeper and deeper. At the same time, he allowed his free hand to caress the cheeks, massaging, touching and gradually traveling to the front where a small treat awaits him. In the background, he can hear the constantly increasing short puffs of breath his bocchan was producing. The lewd, arousing sounds that he might never hear again while flicking his finger across the small nipples and thrusting his digit in and out of the cavern.

Ciel never felt like that before, he would never believe he could produce such weird sounding effects that unconsciously turns on Sebastian more. The feeling of the pills brushing against the inside of his walls while Sebastian's fingers move in and out, pushing the pills deeper until it can't go anymore.

His body started rocking back against Sebastian's finger on its own. Sebastian's other hand flicked one last time over his puckered nipples before sliding his hand over Ciel's privates, covering it and using his thump to spread the dripping semen over the head. Pumping the leaking member to feel it harden even more.

"Sebastian..ahh..more…"

Sebastian couldn't believe what he heard. Was it real? Was it just his imagination?

"Sebastian. This is another order ahhh..now!"

"Yes, my lord"

Without waiting for another second, Sebastian forced another slick digit into the hole, ignoring the yelp his bocchan exclaimed, making scissoring motions while moving in and out. Plunging his fingers back in even harder to find that one spot that will…

"EAAHH!"

Ciel rocked even harder against the fingers that found his most pleasurable spot. Unexpectedly, Sebatian stopped the motion of his hands on Ciel's member. Instead, he grabbed it even tighter, preventing Ciel's orgasm while removing the 2 digits from the hole.

"Let go of me!"

"Bocchan," Flipping Ciel so that his young master faced him, Sebastian took off his shirt to reveal the muscular body that had protected Ciel. He took off his pants to reveal a wet, dark patch growing on the front of his underwear and lifted Ciel's legs allowing them to rest on his shoulders. Taking off his last piece of cloth, the erection escaped the confines of the cloth to rest between Ciel's cheeks.

Ciel felt something hard pressing against his cheeks and he looked up to see Sebastian's erection, hot and big.

"Wait, are you going to…"

"Yes I'm going to enter your body."

Resisting the urge to plunge right into the hot cavern, Sebastian inched his way inside the ever-resisting muscle.

"No! Yours nnmnn… is never going to ahha…ah… to fit inside!"

Determined to prove his bocchan wrong, Sebastian lost his last ounce of self-control, diving straight in the twitching hole, still holding on to Ciel's member.

"UWAAHHHHHHHH!"

Only allowing the spam of a few second for Ciel to adjust to his size, Sebastian pulled almost completely out, only to thrust it in again and again. Letting Ciel's twitching member go, he concentrated on finding Ciel's prostate once more.

"yessss…more…harder"

Ciel whispered as he arched his back away from the bed, completely forgetting the initial pain as it was overcome with pleasure. Sex between 2 men was never so intense. Ciel could feel his orgasm building up more and more. Not only was Ciel nearing the end, Sebastian couldn't stand the tight, continuous squeezing of being connected to the one he loves, not only by the contract.

"bastian…haah, haah, I'm going to…"

"Come with me bocchan~"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ciel's seeds landed over his own stomach and some on Sebastian's chest, making him sexier then he already is. However, Sebastian's seeds were dripping from the inside of Ciel's body onto the bed. Exhausted from the physical exercise, Ciel lied on the bed, feeling a wet cloth wipe away the white substance on his front and carefully wiping his bruised hole and soft member. Replacing a new white shirt with the stained one.

It was funny how Ciel wasn't angry at what Sebastian has done; he had found it surprisingly, enjoyable. Probing more into his own complicated mind, he came up with only one conclusion; he loved his butler. Noone else would be able to do this to him and walk out of his room alive.

"Bocchan, I'll take my leave now. I hope you recover from your fever soon."

"Sebastian, stay with me."

Hearing the order, Sebastian moved towards the direction of the bed and sat at his usual spot, at the edge of the bed. However, he saw Ciel asking him to have his back against the headboard, legs on the bed, faced front. He didn't had time to figure out why his young master would allow him to sit this way when Ciel's head started to rest against Sebastian's thigh. Warmth surged through Sebastian feeling even closer to Ciel.

"My lord, may you recover as soon as possible"

When there was no reply, Sebastian figured his bocchan have fallen asleep so he said softly;

"Sukidayo bocchan"

"Sukidayo Sebastian"

Ciel replied but didn't open his eyes to see Sebastian's reaction.

-END-


End file.
